Forever
by BobbyAwesome
Summary: AU. Who would have thought that a demon without a tail, a shy neko, and an abused orphan with a secret would become the best of friends. One-shot


**Just a random idea that I wrote for my friend. Enjoy :)**

There are approximately 7 billion people in the world. 7 billion people who feel pain, loneliness, and fear. But this story is about three in particular.

The first is a young demon named Teto, with bright pink pigtails and beautiful, pink, bat-like wings. Sadly, she was shunned by her village because she was born without a tail, and spent the first years of her life being hated by her own kind and living alone. One day, when the other demon villagers decided to take violent action against her, she finally decided to run away. She lived on the streets alone for the next few years of her life.

The next is a purple haired orphan named Uta, although she preferred Defoko, who had a hidden secret. Her parents died at a young age, so she visited many different foster homes. She never tried to go to school, she never had a reason to because she was a child prodigy. She could look at any piece of technology and tell you exactly how it worked. She spent most of her free time tinkering with old cell phones and creating new ones from old parts. One day, she got stuck with an abusive family and finally decided to run away.

The last is a young cat named Momo. She lived with a family of inventors and loved to watch her humans work in their lab. Sadly, one day the family forgot to lock the lab while they left and Momo snuck in. She accidentally ran into one of the inventions and got turned into an almost human figure. The pink haired neko ran away, to scared to see if her family would accept her.

The three met up a few years later and became the best of friends, always watching each others backs.

..0

A few years after the three met, the Earth was invaded by an alien species known as the Plectories. The Plectories came with only one mission in mind, destroy. The Earth was thrown into chaos and the three friends finally saw a way to help people.

They had learned a mixture of martial arts over the years from living on the streets, and decided to use their skills to kill some of the Plectories and save innocents. Defoko made weapons, Momo gathered information, and Teto killed.

Their process worked for a long time before the Plectories finally became aware of the growing threat from the friends and decided to take care of them once and for all.

..0

One day, the three friends were on a normal mission and didn't think anything was wrong. Defoko was yelling the positions of the Plectories through the headsets while Momo and Teto ran, shooting at any aliens in sight. The three were almost upon the Plectories home base, when suddenly there was a large explosion and static filled the headsets. Defoko's voice was gone.

Teto and Momo sat there in shock for a few moments before realizing in horror that the explosion came from where Defoko was.

They quickly forgot about their mission and raced towards the explosion, hoping to save their friend.

When they arrived, everything was in flames and they knew that there was little chance that Defoko had survived. That's why they were surprised when they saw her come out of the wreckage and smile at them. The friends quickly ran to each other and hugged, crying tears of happiness. As the three were hugging, Momo noticed something odd on Defoko's arm. Part of her skin had peeled away and screws and wires were able to be seen underneath. When Momo asked what it was, Defoko quickly backed away, scared of what her friends might think of her.

She quietly explained that she was a robot. She told them how her parents were brilliant technicians and had always wanted a child, even though they were unable to bear one. She told them about how they made a robot child who could feel pain and emotions, and grow up like a normal child would. And she told them about how they were killed because they were involved with many bad people.

Teto and Momo were shocked for a while before smiling and hugging her. Reassuring her that no matter what, they would always be friends and it didn't matter what she was.

"_Are you sure?" Defoko asked in a small voice, feeling very unsure of herself._

"_Of course!" Teto exclaimed, "So what if you're a robot. I'm a demon with no tail and Momo's a cat girl! We're all misfits, but that's what makes us each unique and special. Besides, if we weren't all different, we would never have met each other."_

"_That's right!" Momo said with a smile, "And we'll be friends forever!"_

"_Forever?" Defoko asked in a small voice._

_Teto and Momo smiled before saying together, "Forever."_

**Well, that's it folks. This is a one-shot and I'm not planning on adding anything else to this story. Hope you liked it.**


End file.
